A Socially Impaired Detective
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Tidak semua orang tahu, tapi Hakuba punya masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Dan sayangnya, ia tidak punya seorang pun yang bisa ia panggil teman. Dan sebagai tambahan, Kaitou sama sekali tidak membantu... One shot, Friendship, no romance. Summary gaje, mind to review?


**Salam kenal, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic di fandom Detective Conan (meski sebenernya lebih pas masuk Magic Kaito sih). Entah ini ada yang mau baca atau nggak, karena ini one-shot friendship antara Hakuba, Kaitou dan Aoko**

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **Warning: One-shot, Friendship, no pairing (or hints of KaiAo?), Hakuba-centric, OOC, miss typo**

 **Disclaimer: Aoyama-sensei, Hakubanya kalau jarang dimunculin mendingan buat aku aja *plak**

* * *

 **A Socially Impaired Detective**

Manusia merupakan makhluk sosial yang tidak bisa hidup seorang diri. Tapi, tidak semua manusia memiliki kemampuan bersosilisasi yang memadai. Ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang kesulitan bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Salah satunya adalah Hakuba Saguru.

Sebagian besar orang yang mengenalnya mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa detektif blasteran Jepang dan Inggris itu memiliki masalah dalam bersosialisasi, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan rahasia umum.

"Saguru-bocchama, anda dipanggil oleh Goshujinsama."

Saguru menoleh pada pengasuhnya, yang sering ia panggil Baaya, dengan senyuman tipis. Tangannya berhenti mengetik di komputer. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

Saguru mendesah, memikirkan alasan kenapa ayahnya hendak menemuinya. Ayahnya adalah polisi dengan pangkat sangat tinggi dan sangat sibuk. Meski terlihat _easy going_ dan cukup ramah, Saguru sendiri mengaku ia tidak begitu dekat dengan ayahnya. Hubungan Saguru dengan keluarganya cukup kompleks.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Tou-san?" Saguru memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sekolah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya ayahnya.

Saguru menyugingkan senyuman tipis yang tidak mencapai matanya. Ia tidak perlu basa-basi macam ini. Ia ingin ayahnya langsung terus terang kepadanya dan mengatakan apa keperluan sebenarnya. Tapi, Saguru percaya dirinya adalah seorang _gentleman_ , jadi ia menahan diri.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat.

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Sebenarnya, akhir minggu ini aku mendapat sebuah undangan pembukaan hotel bintang lima dari kawan lamaku. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa ikut karena ada pekerjaan. Jadi, bisakah kau datang mewakiliku menghadiri undangan tersebut?"

Ayahnya menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih dengan corak emas. Saguru menerimanya kemudian membukanya. Tertera sebuah undangan dengan nama ayahnya.

"Pergilah dengan teman-temanmu, supaya kau tidak bosan sendirian di sana."

Untuk sebagian orang, itu mungkin merupakan ide bagus. Tapi, untuk Saguru, perkataan itu agak menusuk dirinya.

Ia ingin menolak undangan ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Ayahnya sering menyerahkan undangan padanya dan memintanya menggantikan dirinya untuk datang. Pada akhirnya, Saguru harus bertahan seorang diri dalam setiap undangan dan selalu bertekad untuk tidak pernah mau menerima permintaan macam ini lagi dari ayahnya.

Tapi, Saguru tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah," katanya dengan berat hati.

IoI

Teman untuk diajak pergi ke undangan pembukaan hotel bintang lima.

Entah kenapa, hal itu menjadi semacam misi di kepala Saguru, sampai ia tidak bisa fokus menganalisa pencurian permata oleh Kaito Kid minggu lalu.

Saguru mendesah dan mematikan komputernya. Ia kemudian melirik ke undangan yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Teman untuk diajak pergi ke undangan pembukaan hotel bintang lima.

Sayangnya, meski sangat malu untuk diakui, Saguru tidak punya teman.

Ia punya banyak kenalan, tapi tak ada satupun yang layak disebut 'teman'. Dari kecil, Saguru hidup berpindah-pindah dari Jepang ke Inggris, Jepang, Inggris. Lagipula, dari kecil, Saguru memang punya kesulitan dalam bersosialisasi. Sekarang sebenarnya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat ia masih SD, tapi tetap saja.

Hanya sebuah nama yang hadir jika Saguru terus memikirkan siapa yang harus ia ajak pergi ke undangan merepotkan tersebut.

Nakamori Aoko.

Teman sekelasnya. Seorang gadis, anak dari Inspektur Nakamori yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Saguru.

Jujur saja, Saguru pun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Aoko. Hanya, ia tahu, Aoko adalah gadis yang baik, asalkan ia tidak sedang marah dan memegang pel.

Saguru bisa membayangkan Aoko akan senang menerima undangan darinya. Tapi, Saguru juga tahu Aoko akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau mereka hanya pergi berdua saja.

Jadi, sudah tentu Aoko akan mengajak temannya.

Kuroba Kaitou.

Tersangka utama yang Saguru curigai sebagai Kaito Kid dan juga teman sekelasnya. Di situlah masalahnya, Saguru tahu Aoko akan dengan senang hati menerima undangannya.

Tapi, Kaito...

IoI

"Pagi, Hakuba-kun."

"Pagi."

"Pagi, Hakuba-san."

"Pagi."

Saguru harus terus menyugingkan senyum ke semua orang yang menyapanya setiap pagi. Atau lebih baik disebut, para fansnya. Di Inggris, Saguru tidak punya fans di sekolah. Karena penampakannya yang berdarah Asia membuatnya jadi ganjil. Tapi, di Jepang, darah Eropanya justru menjadi semacam feromon untuk para siswi serta guru perempuan di sekolahnya.

Wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

Saguru membuka sepatunya kemudian membuka pintu lokernya.

"PONG!"

Hanya untuk melihat ada bom asap meledak begitu ia membuka loker sepatunya, disertai kertas warna warni bertebaran ke arahnya.

Saguru mengerjapkan mata, agak kaget, namun tidak begitu kaget. Wajahnya hanya agak muram melihat sepatu sekolahnya tidak ada di tempat.

Sudah jelas, ini ulah Kaitou lagi.

Teman sekelasnya itu tampaknya sudah menjadikannya sebagai sasaran empuk candaan di sekolah. Yang seperti ini salah satunya.

Saguru terpaksa menaruh sepatunya, kemudian, hanya dengan beralaskan kaus kaki, ia ke ruang guru untuk meminta sandal.

Wali kelasnya memberikan sepasang sandal dengan wajah maklum.

"Pasti ulah Kuroba-kun lagi ya? Jangan membiarkannya mem _bully_ -mu terlalu sering, Hakuba-kun."

Saguru agak terkejut namun menyugingkan senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia memakai sandal tersebut dan berbalik menuju ke kelasnya.

 _Bully_? Yang benar saja.

IoI

"Pagi, Aoko-kun."

"Oh, pagi Hakuba-kun!" seru Aoko dengan senyuman manis.

Senyuman itu sedikit mencerahkan suasana hati Saguru. Bukan berarti ia punya perasaan tertentu pada gadis itu. Tapi, teman sekelasnya itu berbeda dengan para fansnya. Ucapan selamat paginya seakan membuat Saguru merasa diterima di sekolah ini.

"Eh, kok kamu pakai sandal?" tanya Aoko.

Saguru hanya menyugingkan senyuman dan menatap Kaitou yang tengah terkikik ke arahnya.

"Ah, Kaitou! Ini pasti ulahmu kan?" tegur Aoko dengan wajah kesal.

Kaitou tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tawanya membuktikan kalau memang ia menyembunyikan sepatu sekolah Saguru.

"Benar-benar kekanakan sekali Kuroba-kun. Aku tersentuh mengetahui kau begitu menyukaiku sampai tak pernah lelah mengerjaiku seperti ini setiap hari," komentar Hakuba dengan nada sarkartis.

"Yah, kalau kau memang detektif yang hebat, kau harusnya bisa menemukannya dengan mudah," kilah Kaitou. Saguru mendesah kecil, tapi tidak mau memberikan reaksi lebih dari itu. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu seperti orang bodoh, merangkak ke sana kemari hanya untuk mencari sepatu sekolahnya. Jadi, ia memilih pergi ke bangkunya dan menaruh tasnya.

Ia bisa menemukan sepatu sekolahnya nanti saat pulang sekolah, saat suasana lebih sepi dan ia bisa mencari dengan lebih leluasa.

Saguru tidak perlu menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena teriakan Aoko dan Kaitou yang tengah bertengkar bisa terdengar sampai ke kelas sebelah.

IoI

Istirahat pertama pun tiba.

Saguru menatap undangan di tangannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak perlu membawa undangan seperti ini, tapi ia merasa undangan ini membantunya mengingatkannya untuk mengajak Aoko pergi ke pembukaan hotel akhir minggu ini.

Sang detektif dari Inggris menarik napas, mengumpulkan semua kepercayaan diri dan keberanian yang ia punya kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aoko-san."

Aoko yang tengah berbincang dengan Kaitou menoleh padanya. "Ada apa Hakuba-kun?"

"Sebenarnya, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sebuah pembukaan hotel bintang lima akhir minggu ini. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Saguru dengan perkataan yang formal dan sesopan mungkin.

"Eh?" Aoko terlihat agak kaget.

"Ha?" Kaitou terlihat tidak suka.

"Pembukaan hotel bintang lima?" tanya Aoko lagi.

"Ya, hotel Amethyst, pemiliknya adalah kawan lama ayahku. Namun, karena ada halangan, jadi aku menggantikan ayahku untuk menghandiri pembukaan hotel tersebut. Dan tentu saja, aku boleh membawa teman ke sana," jelas Saguru lagi, terus menyugingkan senyum.

"Uwaah, aku tahu hotel itu! Katanya, chef yang bekerja di sana terkenal sekali! Aku mau ikut!" Aoko bersorak gembira. Saguru merasa senang mendengarnya. Namun, ia melirik ke Kaitou yang berwajah masam menatapnya.

"Eh, tapi hanya berdua saja?" tanya Aoko lagi. Saguru tahu hal ini akan ditanyakan. Aoko tidak pernah merasa nyaman hanya berdua dengan Saguru, entah karena apa sang detektif tidak paham.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau mengajak orang lain," jawab Saguru. Sebenarnya, ia berharap Aoko akan mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya yang perempuan. Setidaknya, mereka lebih mudah dihadapi daripada Kaitou.

"Kaitou! Ikut yuk!" seru Aoko. Harapan Saguru buyar seketika.

"Hoi, Ahoko! Kau lupa ya, kita kan ada janji akhir minggu nanti," seru Kaitou mendelik pada gadis di depannya.

"Oh iya ya!" Aoko menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Janji?" tanya Saguru, tidak suka info yang setengah-setengah.

"Iya, jadi kami ada janji dengan seorang pesulap, namanya Jody Hoper-san. Dia ketua dari Hoper Magic Show yang sedang ada tur di Jepang. Kami pernah nonton show sebelumnya, tapi kali ini Jody-san akan tampil setelah sekian lama absen, makanya..."

Penjelasan Aoko menggantung di tengah-tengah. Saguru bisa melihat gadis itu tampak menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Sang detektif hanya bisa menekan rasa kecewanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aoko-kun. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," tepis Saguru, agar Aoko tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau ajak yang lain saja," saran Aoko. Saguru menahan diri untuk tidak mengernyit.

"Hah! Dia itu tidak punya teman, Aoko, mana bisa mengajak orang lain."

Mata Saguru agak membelalak mendengar perkataan Kaitou yang terlalu frontal. Semua orang di kelas tahu, Saguru selalu menyendiri di kelas dan hanya berinteraksi dengan Aoko atau Kaitou. Tapi, Saguru tak merasa Kaitou perlu mengatakannya sejujur itu.

"Bakaitou! Kau keterlaluan!" tegur Aoko, hendak memukul Kaitou, namun sang pesulap segera menghindar.

"Sudahlah, Aoko-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Saguru. Aoko menoleh padanya dengan pandangan ragu tapi sang detektif berusaha meyakinkannya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Maaf ya, Hakuba-kun. Mungkin lain kali," kata Aoko, terlihat menyesal. Saguru mengangguk dan segera berbalik ke bangkunya.

IoI

Jujur, Saguru tidak begitu mengerti apa yang salah dari dirinya. Kenapa semua orang selalu merasa tidak nyaman di sekitarnya dan ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan teman?

Ia mengaku, mungkin sikapnya yang sok dan cenderung arogan meski dipermanis dengan ucapan dan tindakan yang sopan, membuat banyak orang tak suka padanya. Tapi, rasanya ia masih jauh lebih baik dari Kaitou yang kerjanya hanya membuat candaan dan mengintip ruang ganti siswi.

Lalu, kenapa?

" _Hah! Dia itu tidak punya teman, Aoko, mana bisa mengajak orang lain."_

Saguru merasa kupingnya akan memerah bila memikirkan perkataan Kaitou barusan. Ia sudah berusaha untuk membaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru. Tapi, seperti biasa.

Ia gagal.

Saguru tahu hampir semua orang tak nyaman dengannya atau tidak suka padanya. Jadi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyendiri. Ia terus berinteraksi dengan Kaitou semata-mata karena Kaitou adalah tersangka dan Saguru mencurigainya, lalu pada akhirnya berhadapan dengan Kaitou berarti berhadapan dengan Aoko juga.

Tapi, sisanya, ia hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain di sekolah.

Saguru menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah dan memfokuskan diri ke pelajaran yang membosankan.

IoI

Manusia dilahirkan dengan kemampuan berekspresi. Dan pekerjaan seorang pesulap adalah mendapatkan reaksi. Entah itu reaksi kaget, senang sampai merasa tertipu kemudian marah.

Mungkin, itu sebabnya Kaitou selalu mengerjai Saguru belakangan ini. Biasanya, sasaran empuk 'pertunjukan sulap'nya hanya ditujukan untuk Aoko dan beberapa orang apes. Tapi, Saguru menjadi target rutin.

Sebagian karena pelampiasan kesal Kaitou, karena sang detektif mencurigainya juga terus mengganggu 'pekerjaan malam'nya.

Tapi, sebagian lagi, karena Kaitou tak tahan tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Saguru.

Detektif itu pasti sudah cukup terlatih dengan wajah _poker face_. Saguru tak pernah membuka dirinya terang-terangan. Hanya sedikit ekspresi yang pernah Kaitou lihat dari Saguru. Senyuman sok, senyuman tipis, dan sedikit kaget. Hanya itu.

Kaitou ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak, ia ingin melihat ekspresi Saguru lebih banyak. Ia yakin, dibalik sikap _poker face_ detektif itu, pasti banyak emosi lain. Ia ingin menemukan kelemahan Saguru, ia ingin bisa menekan 'tombol' Saguru dan membuat detektif itu hilang kontrol.

Jadi, Kaitou sangat siap dengan 'pertunjukan sulap' berikutnya.

Dari jendela koridor, ia bisa melihat Saguru kembali ke kelas. Detektif itu selalu pergi makan siang sendiri. Kasihan sekali.

Saat ia membuka pintu, Kaitou menarik benang tipis di tangannya dan sebuah ember penuh cat warna putih jatuh mengguyur Saguru.

Detektif itu jelas kaget. Wajahnya membelalak dan dia terpaku.

"Yei! Sukses besar!" sorak Kaitou. Jujur, awalnya ia merasa tidak akan semudah ini mengerjai Saguru. Namun, tampaknya hari ini detektif itu penuh pikiran lain jadi banyak celah untuk dikerjai.

"Hakuba-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" seru Aoko panik, sempat mendelik pada Kaitou. Beberapa siswa teman sekelasnya tertawa. Jelas menikamti pertunjukan sulap Kaitou. Yang merasa Saguru menyebalkan bukan hanya dirinya saja.

"Memang, cat putih itu paling sesuai untukmu," ejek Kaitou pada Saguru. Nama Hakuba mengandung unsur kata 'Haku' yang artinya putih.

Sang pesulap memperhatikan baik-baik ekspresi Saguru. Ia hampir yakin, untuk kali ini, akhirnya, sang detektif akan marah.

Namun, matanya membelalak dan terus terpaku. Dan Kaitou agak terkejut saat ia melihat sekilas.

Ekspresi terluka.

Tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik sebelum Saguru tampak sadar dan mengontrol emosinya.

Aoko sudah menghampiri Hakuba dan mengeluarkan saputangannya.

"Tidak perlu Aoko-kun. Percuma saja. Aku hanya perlu mandi dan ganti baju," kata Saguru, menolak dengan sopan bantuan dari Aoko.

"Kaitou! Ini benar-benar keterlaluan!" seru Aoko, berbalik pada Kaitou dengan penuh amarah. Namun, Kaitou memusatkan perhatiaannya pada Saguru.

"Seperti biasa, kekanakan sekali Kuroba-kun. Tapi, kalau kau mau mendapatkan reaksi dariku, sayangnya butuh lebih dari ini," kata Saguru dengan wajah datar.

Kaitou agak terkejut, sebenarnya tampak Saguru, yang memakai gakuran hitam, sekarang penuh cat putih dari kepala sampai bajunya, cukup konyol. Tapi, wajah Saguru yang datar, membuatnya jadi agak ganjil.

Sang detektif pun berbalik dan pergi, diiringi dengan pandangan semua orang.

Kaitou mendengus, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orang yang menantang kemampuan sulapnya seperti ini.

IoI

Hakuba bersyukur, SMA Ekoda punya ruangan shower yang biasa digunakan para murid ekskul olahraga setelah selesai berlatih.

Ia membiarkan air mengguyur badannya, sambil berusaha menghilangkan sisa cat dari rambutnya.

Dalam hati, ia merasa kalut.

Candaan Kaitou yang tidak lucu hari ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian agak pahit saat ia masih sekolah di Inggris.

 _Flash Back_

 _Saguru mengerjapkan mata, mendapati dirinya basah dari atas sampai bawah kemudian tawa meledak di sekitarnya. Ia memandang teman-temannya menertawakannya._

 _Tak sulit bagi Saguru untuk menebak siapa yang melakukan ini. Ia adalah sasaran bully favorit di sekolahnya. Kemampuan bersosialisasinya sangat buruk, sikapnya sok, tampangnya yang blasteran Inggris Jepang membuatnya tampak aneh, intinya, ia tidak pernah bisa membaur dengan teman seusianya._

 _Tapi, semakin tawa itu pecah membuat wajah Saguru memerah._

 _Tak ada yang bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang peduli. Hanya ada tawa dan sikap dingin kepadanya._

 _Saguru cepat-cepat beralih ke ruang guru. Ia butuh handuk kalau tidak ia bisa masuk angin._

" _Makanya, Hakuba, kau harus merubah sikapmu. Teman-temanmu melakukan ini padamu karena kau tidak bisa membaur dengan mereka. Kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan bisa punya teman."_

 _Entah kenapa, bukannya gurunya mengomeli orang yang mengerjainya, justru dirinya yang kena omel._

 _Jadi, semua ini salahnya? Bukannya ia korban di sini?_

 _Ia diberikan handuk dan menerima omelan bagaimana ia harus bersikap dan berteman dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Saguru hanya bisa mengeringkan diri sambil berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan gurunya._

"Kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan bisa punya teman."

 _Kalimat tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, ditambah dengan tawa teman-temannya yang menertawakan dirinya meski bagi Saguru semua ini tidak lucu._

 _Tapi, Saguru menguatkan diri. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya menangis ketika Baaya mengkhawatirkannya di rumah. Air mata dan isak tangisnya adalah bukti kalau sebenarnya ia juga ingin punya teman._

 _Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun mau menerima dirinya apa adanya kecuali Baaya seorang._

 _Flash Back End_

Saguru mendesah dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia sudah berubah sejak saat itu. Ia merubah cara bicaranya menjadi lebih sopan, sikapnya lebih sopan, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara hanya memang saat sudah berhubungan dengan kasus ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tapi, tetap saja... tetap saja sama...

Ia selalu membenci sekolah. Selalu... sekolah seperti sebuah neraka baginya. Saat-saat ia harus terkucil sendiri, hanya ditemani buku sementara melihat teman-temannya yang lain bersosialisasi dengan lihai.

Ia ingin membaur dengan mereka, tapi selalu saja akhirnya ia membuat orang-orang merasa tidak nyaman ataupun menjauh.

Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari dirinya?

Saat ia marah, saat ia tidak suka akan sesuatu, Saguru berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya secara jelas.

Tapi, itu tak pernah mengubah apapun...

Tangannya memutar tuas shower untuk mematikannya. Ia melihat rambutnya masih belum sepenuhnya bersih dari cat tapi apa boleh buat.

Saguru sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap setiap candaan Kaitou terhadapnya. Semata-mata karena ia tahu, kalau ia bereaksi, Kaitou akan puas. Dan ia tak mau Kaitou merasa puas dan merasa candaannya 'sukses'.

Hanya yang ia sayangkan, apa ia perlu menegaskan sejelas ini bahwa Kaitou tak suka padanya? Ia tahu, Saguru tahu betul, Kaitou jelas tak suka padanya. Tapi... apa perlu menunjukkan pada semua orang di sekolah kalau Saguru tak disukai?

Apa perlu mengatakan terang-terangan kalau Saguru tidak punya teman?

Sang detektif memakai baju olahraga, pasti akan membuatnya sangat mencolok tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Saguru agak terkejut melihat Kaitou ternyata menunggunya di luar, bersandar pada dinding dengan posisi santai.

"Aku menunggu reaksi darimu, kau tahu? Kau boleh marah kalau kau mau."

Saguru mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, butuh lebih dari ini untuk mendapatkan reaksi dariku, Kuroba-kun."

Kaitou mendelikkan matanya pada Saguru, namun sang detektif tidak peduli.

"Kalau kau tidak melawan atau memberi reaksi, aku terkesan seperti sedang mem _bully_ -mu."

Saguru mendengus. Agak tidak suka, meski memang kondisinya ia seperti (atau memang) di _bully_ oleh Kaitou.

"Aku tidak selemah itu untuk kau bully, Kuroba-kun, sayang sekali," tambah Saguru dengan nada sinis.

Saguru pun berlalu melewati Kaitou. Ia harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran sudah dimulai, meski dalam hati Saguru masih merasa sangat kalut dan sebenarnya ingin langsung pulang dan mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

IoI

Beberapa orang yang sering bertemu dengan Saguru, sebagian besar mengatakan, Saguru selalu terlihat muram bahkan meski sedang tersenyum.

Saguru mengakui hal itu. Kebanyakan, senyumannya tidak pernah menyentuh matanya. Wajahnya hanya menjadi lebih baik saat ia sedang menghadapi kasus atau pencurian Kaitou Kid. Tapi, selebihnya, Saguru bukanlah orang yang ceria.

Ia belajar cara bersosialisasi, kebanyakan dari buku, bagaimana senyuman itu cara paling balik untuk bersosialisasi. Tersenyum sangat mudah, hanya perlu menarik otot pipi secara simetris. Tapi, mungkin senyuman Saguru tidak begitu natural, meski senan tiasa tersenyum, wajahnya terus terlihat muram.

Mungkin, karena itu ia tidak mendapatkan teman?

Saguru memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dan membetulkan dasinya.

Oh ya sudahlah, Saguru merasa akan makin sulit baginya untuk berubah.

"Saguru-bocchama, anda sudah siap?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat Baaya."

"Saya bisa menemani bocchama, kalau anda mau," tawar pengasuhnya. Pandangan Saguru melembut dan senyumannya tulus terpulas di bibirnya.

"Tak perlu Baaya, aku tidak mau memaksamu ikut menghadiri acara membosankan seperti ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama. Aku hanya perlu memperlihatkan wajahku beberapa saat di pesta, kemudian pulang," tolak Saguru dengan halus.

Baaya memandangnya dengan khawatir dan Saguru mengerti kenapa pengasuhnya memandangnya seperti itu.

"Bocchama akan mendapatkan teman suatu saat nanti, saya yakin hal itu."

Saguru tersenyum lembut, namun agak pilu. Perkataan yang sama diberikan padanya setelah ia pulang dalam keadaan basah dan menangis tersedu-sedu beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ya, suatu saat nanti," gumam Saguru dengan ketir.

IoI

Saguru tidak begitu senang kerumunan orang atau tempat ramai. Sederhana, karena ia merasa lebih kesepian saat sendirian di tengah banyak orang. Jadi, ia berusaha mengontrol perasaan gugupnya saat hotel ada di sudut penglihatannya. Ia melihat banyak orang masuk ke dalam hotel. Dan ia akan terjebak sendiri di dalam sana selama beberapa saat.

Mungkin akan ada orang yang mengenali dirinya sebagai Hakuba Saguru sang detektif SMA keturunan Inggris. Tapi, orang-orang macam itu hanya akan mengajak bicara Saguru selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menjauh karena memang, Saguru tidak pandai dalam bicara sesuatu di luar kasus.

"Saya akan jemput bocchama satu jam lagi," terang Baaya padanya. Saguru turun dari mobil dengan hati berat.

"Ya, terima kasih, Baaya."

Baaya menatapnya dengan sedih, namun Saguru tersenyum padanya. Mungkin senyumannya muram, tapi cukup untuk meyakinkan pengasuhnya itu kalau Saguru baik-baik saja.

Saguru berbalik dan berjalan menuju hotel.

Namun mendadak ada bom asap meledak di sampingnya di dekat parkir mobil, membuat Saguru melonjak meski sesuatu seperti ini sangatlah familiar baginya.

Seorang pemuda muncul dari balik kepulan asap. Dengan senyum seperti kucing dan mata jahilnya, membuat Saguru bertanya-tanya.

"Kuroba-kun?"

"Hihihi, kau kaget kan?" tanya Kaitou dengan nada jahil.

Saguru mendengus. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Yah, kan kau yang bilang 'butuh lebih dari ini untuk mendapatkan reaksi dariku', jadi ya begini...," Kaitou menunjukkan dirinya. Saguru baru sadar kalau pesulap teman sekelasnya itu memakai jas formal seperti dirinya.

"Dan sebagai tambahan, Aoko sedang ke toilet sebentar."

Saguru mengerjapkan mata.

"Tidak ada yang mengundangmu."

Wajah Kaitou langsung berubah cemberut.

"Jadi begitu reaksimu padaku? Setelah aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat pertunjukan sulap pertama Jody-san, teganya~," Kaitou mengucapkannya dengan nada dramatis.

Saguru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pusing sendiri dengan sikap teman sekelasnya yang tidak waras itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Saguru. Kaitou berhenti berakting sedih dan tersenyum padanya.

"Yah, katakanlah ini caraku untuk minta maaf padamu. Aoko tidak mau bicara padaku seharian kemarin gara-gara insiden cat itu," jelas Kaitou sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Saguru sedikit tidak percaya, Kaitou yang seperti itu 'minta maaf'? Tapi, ia sadar Kaitou melakukan itu demi Aoko, bukan dirinya.

"Dan asal kau tahu, detektif payah. Aku tidak benci padamu... hanya... yah... wajah murammu itu bikin aku tidak tahan sendiri!" seru Kaitou, menunjuk wajah Saguru dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maaf soal wajah muram ini, sudah begitu dari sananya," tukas Saguru dengan nada sarkartis meski ada senyum di bibirnya.

"Kaitouuu! Hakuba-kuuun!"

Kedua pemuda menoleh melihat teman sekelas mereka menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hakuba-kun, maaf ya kami datang mendadak! Sebenarnya aku mau memberitahumu, tapi Kaitou bilang ia ingin buat kejutan," kata Aoko, menyikut dada Kaitou.

"Yah, sukses tadi, kau harusnya lihat bagamana Hakuba terkejut tadi," cerita Kaitou, melebih-lebihkan fakta. Saguru hanya memutar matanya.

"Ayo, kita masuk, acaranya keburu dimulai," kata Saguru. Senyuman di wajahnya lebih tulus sekarang.

Ketiganya pun segera masuk ke dalam hotel, menghadiri acara pembukaan hotel yang ternyata benar sesuai tebakan Saguru, membosankan. Tapi, ketika tiba-tiba ada pertunjukkan sulap dadakan (tiba-tiba dari kepulan asap, sang pembawa acara memakai tuxedo warna pink dengan rambut biru metalik) lalu diiringi dengan pertunjukan action antara pel dan kemampuan akrobatik, Saguru tidak menyesal menghadiri undangan ini.

Ia harus mengajak Kaitou dan Aoko lebih sering ketika mendapat undangan seperti ini lain kali.

"Mereka berdua kenalanmu?" sang pemilik hotel, teman lama ayah Saguru bertanya padanya, tampak bingung tapi tertarik dengan kekacauan di atas panggung.

Saguru tersenyum dan menahan tawa kecil.

"Ya, sayangnya, mereka berdua temanku."

 **End**

* * *

 **Silahkan yang berminat review. Sori Hakuba OOC, masalahnya setting karakter dia dangkal banget sih. Dia jaraaaang banget muncul di komiknya sih, huft.**

 **Sudahlah, review aja bila berkenan.**


End file.
